Pesan Singkat
by burritown
Summary: Sebuah kisah singkat ketika Hinata berhasil mendapatkan nomor ponsel pemuda Uzumaki / "Hinata, pinjam ponselmu, ya." / "Setidaknya kau harus bersikap lebih bersahabat. Lagipula, dia sudah mengenalmu, bukan?" / #10FicsGiveAway #1 / AU / Warning Inside


**_Pesan Singkat_**

**_A Naruto's FanFiction_**

**_Naruto ©_********_Masashi Kishimoto_**

**_Pairing: _**_Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata_

**_Genre: _**_Friendship, Romance_

**_Warning!_**_Typo(s), Possibly Out of Character_

**_Written in _**_1.102 words_

**_#10FicsGiveAway #1_**

Hatinya mencelos bahagia ketika mendapatkan nomor ponsel pemuda itu. Berbagai delusi menghantam akal sehatnya untuk segera mengiriminya pesan, sekedar bercakap membahas sesuatu yang sama-sama mereka sukai, atau menuliskan ratusan kalimat yang mengungkapkan perasaannya selama ini—_bloody hell_! Tidak mungkin ia melakukan hal yang terakhir. Keberaniannya masih seumur jagung untuk melakukan hal yang terbilang cukup berani itu. Salahkan salah seorang koleganya yang diam-diam menawarkan nomor ponsel pemuda itu secara cuma-cuma—dan dengan sikap 'malu-tapi-mau' nya dia menerima.

Jemari lentiknya bergetar hebat begitu memencet nomor kontak_nya_—_Merlin_! Baru menekan nomor ponselnya saja sudah cukup membuatnya kepayang, apalagi ketika ia benar-benar mengiriminya pesan? Mungkin Hyuuga Hinata sudah dilarikan ke ICU—oke, itu terlalu berlebihan, tapi lihat saja telapak tangan mungilnya yang kini tak henti mengeluarkan keringat—bahkan bulir-bulir cairan bening itu membasahi pelipisnya juga. Uhh, ia benar-benar merasa seperti orang bodoh saja sekarang.

Hinata mulai mengetik…

**_Uhm, hai?_**

**_Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Teman-temanku baru saja mempermainkan kontak teleponku, dan tiba-tiba Aku menemukan nomor ponselmu dengan nama 'Floo' di kontakku, dan Aku tidak tahu siapa dirimu. Boleh berkenalan?_**

Ia menggeleng cepat dan segera menghapus isi pesannya. Bukankah yang satu itu cenderung seperti opera sabun? Terlalu mendramatisir dan sangat tidak elit, kau tahu. Uhh, hei! Orang bodoh saja tahu bahwa pesan itu lebih mengarah ke 'modus pribadi' untuk berkenalan dengan orang lain—dan itu sangat bukan Hinata.

Hinata kembali mengetik…

**_Uhm, hai?_**

**_Aku Hyuuga Hinata. Benarkah ini nomor ponsel Uzumaki-_****kun****_?_**

Tersenyum puas. Nah, ini lebih menunjukkan sikap Hinata-nya. Bukannya seperti opera sabun yang terlalu mendayu-dayu yang banyak ditampilkan di televisi lokal maupun interlokal. Ayolah, Hinata adalah seorang gadis introvert yang bahkan terlalu kalut untuk berbicara dengan orang lain—sisi melankolisnya telah mendoktrin seperti itu—pesan singkat yang terlalu bertele-tele dan terkesan '_sok dekat_' sama sekali bukan gayanya, dan tidak akan pernah cocok menjadi jati dirinya.

Setindak dipandanginya pesan singkat tersebut. Akal sehatnya berpikir ulang untuk langsung mengirimnya, atau menunggu momen yang tepat, sambil memikirkan beberapa resiko yang akan ditimpa. Tidak, tidak. Bukannya apa-apa, tetapi ia takut kalau tiba-tiba pemuda itu menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan sejenis, "Kau tahu nomor ponselku darimana?", yang akan berujung jawaban gagu dari Hyuuga Hinata. Tidak mungkin kalau Hinata menjawabnya dengan, "Aku tahu dari Sakura-_san_; dia yang memberikan nomor ponselmu padaku." Sekali lagi, hal itu sangat bukan Hinata.

Sisi melankolis Hinata benar-benar menguat disaat seperti ini. Oh, bahkan gadis itu mulai ragu untuk sekedar memencet tombol _send_ di ponselnya. Ada perasaan cukup kuat yang mendoktrinnya agar membatalkan niat untuk mengirim pesan kepada pemuda kuning jabrik—

"Hinata, pinjam ponselmu, ya." Sakura Haruno—yang entah sejak kapan mulai berada di depannya—tiba-tiba mengambil ponsel yang berada di tangan Hinata. Semuanya terjadi begitu cepat sehingga gadis indigo itu tak mampu untuk sekedar menahannya.

"_Hee_, pesan untuk _crush_, rupanya." Sakura tersenyum jahil begitu melihat _draft_ pesan yang baru saja diketik oleh Hinata. Atensi hijau toska miliknya bergantian memandang Hinata dan ponselnya. Tentunya cukup membuat gadis indigo menelan ludahnya, untuk beberapa alasan, ia merasakan suatu firasat yang buruk.

_Sial. Aku lengah._

"Uzumaki-_kun_, ya?" Ia mematut sejenak, "Mungkin akan lebih baik jika ditambahkan beberapa kalimat didalamnya. Kau tahu, pesanmu ini terlalu formal, Hinata." Perasaan Hinata semakin tidak karuan ketika salah satu sahabat _kelewat_ baiknya itu mulai mencicit tentang pesan singkat yang diketiknya.

"Setidaknya kau harus bersikap lebih bersahabat. Lagipula, dia sudah mengenalmu, bukan?" Sakura dengan lihai memainkan jemarinya diatas _keyboard_, yang kemudian berujung dengan ditekannya tombol _send_. Hinata memucat.

"Sudah terkirim. Lihat." Sakura menyodorkan ponsel ke arah Hinata—Demi Jashin! Gadis merah muda itu benar-benar mengirimkan pesannya kepada pemuda Uzumaki. Terlihat jelas notifikasi bahwa sang pemuda telah menerima pesan tersebut.

Hinata sudah tamat.

"Nah, Aku pergi dulu, Hinata. Selamat berjuang!"

Hinata masih mematung dengan ponsel di sebelah tangannya. Demi jenggot Sarutobi! Hinata benar-benar ingin mengubur eksistensinya saat ini juga, daripada harus melihat isi pesan yang telah dimodifikasi oleh sahabat _kelewat_ baiknya. Ia yakin pesan yang dimaksud 'lebih bersahabat' oleh Haruno Sakura termasuk dalam kategori 'pesan yang tidak mungkin ditulis oleh Hinata' versinya.

Hinata mulai membalik ponselnya…

**_Uhm, hai?_**

**_Uzumaki-_****kun****_, Aku Hyuuga Hinata—teman satu kelas Sakura; maaf kalau Aku mengirimimu pesan secara tiba-tiba._**

**_Sebenarnya ada beberapa hal yang ingin Aku sampaikan padamu. Jadi, kuharap kita bisa bertemu di kedai_****Ichiraku****_ Minggu pagi pukul sembilan?_**

_—__Heck_. Sakura mengatakan bahwa pesan singkat seperti ini masuk dalam kategori 'lebih bersahabat'? Gadis itu pasti sudah gila.

Hinata mulai linglung. Masih tidak percaya dengan 'pesan modifikasi' Sakura yang terlihat cukup—err, berani? Yang benar saja, selama tujuh belas tahun Hinata memiliki eksistensinya, belum pernah sama sekali ia mengajak seorang pemuda untuk bertemu sapa.

Sebenarnya terdapat beberapa faktor yang harus digarisbawahi disini. Pertama, Sakura telah mengacaukan peran Hinata sebagai _gadis lugu yang tidak pernah mengajak seorang pemuda selama tujuh belas tahun_. Kedua, Hinata _tidak pernah_ keluar hanya berdua dengan seorang pemuda. Ketiga, pemuda yang diajak keluar oleh_nya_ kali ini adalah Uzumaki Naruto; makhluk pirang jabrik yang mampu mengambil alih singgasana hatinya. Keempat, ia sering melihat modus seperti itu di _shoujo manga_; dimana sang Heroine mengajak gadis atau pemudanya untuk berkencan—_Bloody Hell_! Hinata tidak sedang berkencan disini. Uhh, ya, setidaknya sebelum Sakura dengan seenak jidatnya memodifikasi pesan miliknya.

Setindak kemudian, Hinata merasakan perutnya mual. Sial, hanya memikirkan soal berkencan dengan Uzumaki Naruto saja sudah membuatnya seperti ini**.**

Ponselnya bergetar, pertanda pesan singkat telah masuk.

Hinata merasa cukup sulit untuk sekedar meraup oksigen—Demi Jashin! Uzumaki Naruto membalas pesannya! Ia menelan ludah sebelum benar-benar membuka isi pesan pemuda Uzumaki. Oh, berbagai delusi negatif mulai menggerayangi akal sehatnya. Dalam hati gadis itu merapalkan berbagai macam kutukan untuk Sakura.

Mungkin setelah ini dia tidak akan berani menatap atensi biru laut pemuda kuning jabrik yang selalu terlihat mempesona dimatanya.

Hinata mulai membuka pesan…

**_Oh, Hyuuga-_****san****_! Ya, aku ingat. Senang sekali mendapatkan pesan darimu, haha._**

**_Dan—oh, Minggu jam sembilan di kedai _****Ichiraku****_, benar? Baiklah. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa hari minggu~_**

**_PS: Aku penasaran hal apa yang ingin kau beritahukan kepadaku._**

Tunggu. Apa-apaan pesan singkat balasan ini?

Cukup lama ia memandangi pesan singkat balasan pemuda Uzumaki

Hinata mengerjapkan atensi kelabunya beberapa kali. Sesekali gadis itu mencubit lengannya, dan ia kesakitan. Pertanda bahwa pesan singkat balasan itu bukanlah sebuah imajinasi yang diciptakan akal sehatnya. Pemuda Uzumaki benar-benar membalas pesannya! Rona kemerahan mulai menguap ke permukaan, dan kakinya mulai terasa seperti jeli._ Holyshit_, sepertinya Hinata harus segera pergi ke dokter. Takut kalau terdapat jaringan saraf yang tidak berfungsi.

Dan, oh! Terimakasih kepada Sakura. Karenanya, sekarang sang putri sulung Hyuuga sedang kelabakan untuk memikirkan setelan yang akan dipakainya minggu mendatang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**FIN?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Merlin_! Karya macam apa lagi yang Saya buat kali ini? Setelah dibawa ulang kok—rasanya kurang greget ya? Terutama bagian endingnya -w- Dan…Ah, sudahlah. Salahkan imajinasi Saya yang tiba-tiba stuck disana /dikemplang/

Kemudian, fic ini Saya persembahkan khusus untuk **para pembaca sekalian dalam rangka ****_#10FicsGiveAway_****yang sengaja Saya buat untuk melatih skill menulis Saya sendiri.**

Tentunya, terimakasih Saya tujukan kepada seluruh pembaca :"D baik itu silent readers ataupun bukan. **Saya sangat berterimakasih karena kalian telah menyempatkan waktunya untuk membaca fic ini :"D **kritik, saran, komentar, dan flame yang masih dalam kategori sesuai etika akan Saya terima 'w'/

**_Salam hangat,_**

**_burritown_**


End file.
